You Leave Them Alone For One Night and Look What H
by Maddi-wan
Summary: The girls have the night off and Jack, Owen and Ianto are called out on a Weevil attack. But by a series of unfortunate events, They are arrested. Just a little bit of fun about the girls coming to get them  Oneshot


**You Leave them one night and look what happens**

Plot: Just a bit of fun about all of the boys getting in trouble and Gwen and Tosh coming to get them out of prison.

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or it's characters.

It was a cold and drizzly night for the people of Cardiff. It was late that night when the Torchwood team minus Gwen and Tosh, were alerted of a particularly brutal Weevil killing near a very popular nightclub. So Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper and Ianto Jones, all set off to go and investigate.

However when they arrived the Police had already put up barriers and were investigating themselves.

Owen was the first to comment on this, "Great, the amateurs beat us to it again."

"Nothing to worry about. Just a little bit of an inconvenience," stated Jack, striding up to the entrance of the alley, only to be stopped by a scrawny Police constable, who had an uncanny resemblance to a sewer rat.

"Where do you think your going? This is a crime scene," he sneered, looking Jack up and down critically.

Jack frowned slightly at the mans disrespect, and answered, "Torchwood, excuse me." He tried to walk past him again but the man jumped in front of him again.

"Listen mate, I don't care if you work for MI5, your not going in this murder scene. If you try and get in one more time I am going to have to arrest you. Anyway I've never heard of any Torchwood," retorted the officer.

Owen glanced at Ianto with amusement as Jack advanced on the officer, trying to be extremely intimidating. "Look…Smith, We work for an organisation that has the power to have you killed, right here and nobody would be any-the-wiser. Now if you don't mind, will you move out the way and let the professionals do their job." And with that, jack all but pushed past Constable Smith, and began walking to the murder victim, until…THUMP!

"Hey, what do you think your doing?!" cried Jack, as his body was pushed against the wall of the alley.

"You are under arrest for threatening a police officer, entering a prohibited area…and holding a loaded gun on your person."

Ianto had a look of concern on his face as the Smith placed handcuffs on Jack, Owen however was on the verge of tears. "I wish that Gwen and Tosh were here to see this."

Jack threw him a dirty look over his shoulder, having heard the comment. But all the hilarity of the situation disappeared when Smith turned around and announced, "You two are under arrest as well."

Owen glared furiously at the man, and cried, "Why us? Harkness is the one handing out death threats!"

"Your carrying loaded guns, and tried to enter a crime scene," responded Smith, pushing Owen and Ianto against the wall.

"Of coarse we a carrying guns, we're Torchwood, Special Ops-" cried Jack angrily.

"Sure you are, and I'm Queen Victoria. Besides, you don't have badges, and you don't even look like special Ops. You look like you just came out of Hogan's Heroes, He looks like his just walked out of a nightclub, and your suit and tie friend looks like his date."

Ianto turned around and said, "Careful, that's harassment."

Jack and Owen rolled there eyes and allowed themselves to be lead into the police car. Once inside Owen muttered, "Actually, I'm happy Gwen and Tosh are on their little girls night out thing."

Jack walked back into the main cell after making his, Owen's and Ianto's one phone call, not happy by the girls reaction to their current situation.

He walked over to the corner of the cell, where a very angry and intimidating looking Owen sat, arms folded and leather jacket resting next to him. Next to Owen sat an unusual unkempt looking Ianto, with his tie resting on the floor, his black overcoat with it. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone and it was untucked.

Jack sat down next to Ianto, pulling off his coat. Ianto noted the attitude of which jack did so and asked apprehensively, suspecting what the answer would be, "What did they say?"

Jack sighed and leaned against the stone wall, "Nothing much. I'm surprised they could breathe actually."

Owen asked, dreading the answer, "Why?"

"Because they were still laughing at us when I hung up."

All three of them sighed. Owen stated what all of them were thinking, "We're never going to live this down are we?"

Ianto was the one to answer. "Not likely."

Gwen and Tosh pulled up at the Police station car park, and got out of the taxi. After paying the driver they walked up to the offices, to go and secure the guys release.

"One night we leave them alone, and what do they do? Get themselves arrested," grinned Gwen.

They started laughing again, before they reached the door. After a pitiful attempt at compose themselves, they walked into the office, where Gwen took the lead.

"I would like to see whoever is in charge here!"

A plump Police Officer walked up to her and Tosh, and replied, "That would be me love. What do you want?"

Gwen put on her best look of authority and replied, "Miss Cooper will do thankyou. You are holding three of our officers, and we would like it if you release all three immediately."

The podgy old officer, who's name badge read Ford scoffed and retorted, "Oh really, and what department do you belong to '_Love'_?"

Tosh stepped in now, glaring angrily at the disrespectful man, she answered, "I do believe she said that it was Miss Cooper and we work for Torchwood."

It took around two seconds for the reality of the situation to set in for Ford, who went an unhealthy colour of grey and gulped. Then he spun around and barked, "Smith! Get here now!"

The scrawny Police Constable, who had been only a couple of seconds ago boasting about his apprehension of three dangerous gunmen claiming to be part of a secret organisation and threatening to kill him, walked up meekly to his boss, and mumbled, "They really do belong to a secret organisation, don't they?"

Ford, who was shaking with a mixture of suppressed rage at the man in front of him and fear for his career, growled menacingly, "Yes Smith, they ARE!"

Smith winced at being yelled at and the size of his mistake and began babbling, "Well, sir-I mean- how was I- you can't- it not my--"

"Shut up Smith. I'll deal with you later," barked Ford, spinning around and facing the ladies. "I'll take you down to them right away, and also my apologies for the rudeness Miss Cooper."

With that Ford lead the way to the cells, meanwhile Tosh and Gwen had once again lost composure and had subsided into silent giggles.

When they walked into the main cell, there were around twenty five people inside. Around ten of them looked like a gang of some sort, another five looked like they had been in a fight, there were a couple of old drunks, and in the corner sat Jack Ianto and Owen.

Jack was staring at the ground, while Owen was using his Jacket as a pillow while he slept on the bench. It was Ianto however who noticed them, for he cried happily, "You came."

Owen woke up with a start and Jack looked up appearing somewhat startled.

"Of course we came-" began Gwen, her mischievous smirk mirroring the one spreading over Tosh's face.

Tosh added, "We had to see this." 

Gwen's smirk increased, and she said, "Well at least Owen kept his clothes on this time."

"Hey!"

Jack stood up irritably, and retorted, "Are you to going to get us out or not?"

Gwen answered, "You shouldn't need getting out in the first place, what was it you said to me? Oh I remember," she put on a mock voice that was supposed to sound something like Jacks, "Torchwood: outside the government, beyond the Police-" She and Tosh broke out in fits of laughter, while Jack glared at them.

Ford opened the cell door and Jack, Ianto and Owen walked out. As soon as they were out, Owen burst, "It's not our fault. He was the one who started threatening to kill the guy."

Jack looked at him and Ianto in disbelief and cried, "Where's the loyalty."

Tosh grinned, and said seriously, "Jack Harkness, you should be ashamed of yourself, threatening to kill a man."

"We leave you alone for one night and you start bullying Police officers," sniggered Gwen.

All three men said in unison, "We weren't bullying anyone!"

Ford interjected the small argument, by saying, "Your free to go sirs."

The End

Please R&R


End file.
